Nothing good happens (Right?)
by Herocaller
Summary: Lexa grows up learning that good things just don't happen. Clarke, however, Is determined to show her that she is wrong


**A/N: I decided to post thiz fic here as well, as it was on this site my story with Fanfics first began. I hope you people like it, and I would like to hear what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story is not mine.**

* * *

Lexa learned from a young age that good things just didn't happen randomly, you had to earn it. That was the first Lesson Anya made her learn; even though Lexa thought she was the exception. They were as close as sisters in the orphanage, and they didn't need anyone else in their makeshift, little family. Both of them were content with that until Lexa met Costia.

In junior year of high school Costia began to hang out with Lexa during their shared classes, then during meals, and after a while they were almost inseparable. The only problem was that Anya and Costia couldn't stand one another. Anya detested Costia's carefree-ness and her tendencies to just drag Lexa with her to what she wanted, while Costia claimed that Anya was jealous of her and Lexa's relationship and was too pessimistic. Lexa didn't understand why they just couldn't get along, she was enamored with Costia so she didn't see all her problems, while she was confident that Anya was her big sister, if not by blood, then by choice.

Lexa finally got Anya to try to make a truce with Costia at her 18th birthday party. Anya had found a home for herself by that time, so she had to travel a few blocks to get there. Lexa didn't think anything of it when she got a text from Anya that she was stuck in traffic, but after an hour she began to get worried. After another hour she made everybody leave, after another three hours she got the phone call.

It took two months after her birthday to notice Costia was behaving differently, another month to find out about the cheating, due to "emotional unavailability" and that she should just "get over it, already".

Nothing good happens, that was the lesson Anya taught her, wasn't it?

Lexa was having a bad day. Not enough sleep, a traffic jam on her way to work, and when she arrived there, she got informed that her work was being reviewed. So when she got to the cafè during lunch break, she got her order and plugged in her earbuds to block out the rest of the world.

It didn't work as well as she hoped it would, she still had her headache and the ever-buzzing traffic was going nowhere, but at least she could focus on the music. It's not like anyone was going to disturb her.

A sudden yelp, a crash and something scalding being splashed at her leg shot down her hopes of the day ever turning better. She grabbed some tissues and began drying of the coffee spill from her shin before finally turning around to yell at the culprit. Her words, however died in her throat as she saw the most beautiful girl she had eve laid eyes on. Flowing blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I am sorry!" The blonde said as she stood up from where she fell. "I wasn't watching where I was going and then there was something in the way of my feet and I didn't really-"

"And then you fell." Interrupted Lexa. "It's fine, I should be going now anyway." She stood up and made to leave.

The blonde made a grab for her hand before she could get out of reach. "Look, I am really sorry," she said, "but I could give you a cinnamon roll, the ones they make here are erally good."

"No thank you, I actually need to go back to work now." Then Lexa is out the door before she did anything stupid, like ask the girl out. She needed to focus, to show her superiors that they didn't have any reason to review her work, she worked harder than anyone of her coworkers. She needed to forget about those blue eyes so she could focus on her work, but they just wouldn't be forgot.

What she didn't notice however was that the headache was forgotten as soon as those eyes lodged themselves in her mind.

A month later, those blue eyes were largely forgotten in the ekstra work she got at her job. She hadn't fully adjusted after her promotion, as now she could be called in to work at any time, in addition to her normal working hours. She had had a hard week, and now she was jogging in the local park, to get some semblance of a weekly routine.

Jogging, however, was much easier when she had been able to sleep properly at least once in the week, and her headache wasn't really helping, either. So it wasn't that big of surprise that when she turned a corner she trod upon uneven ground and fell. What surprised her, however, was the giggle she heard from the bench to her right.

"Having fun?" Lexa asked the giggling girl, but when she looked at her she froze. It was the same girl from the cafè.

"Sorry" she said "Let me help you up, I'm Clarke." She stood up and held out her hand, for Lexa to take it and stand up. "I'm lexa," she said "thanks for the hand."

"Well, this may seem a little forward," Clarke started, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "but since we have already kind of fallen for each other, would you like to get coffee sometime?"

Lexa froze.

Then blinked.

Clarke looked away nervously, but turned her full attention back to Lexa when she heard a deep breath.

"That would be nice, but the only free time I have this week is the next few hours, and I am already kinda sweaty from the jogging."

"I think you're fine, I wasn't planning on any five star restaurant anyway." Clarke reached out and took Lexa's hand "Luckily for you, I also have some free time now, and I think our cafè is close."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lexa asked, and they walked hand in hand to the cafè.

Lexa waited in front of the restaurant. It was their third date in as many weeks, as their schedules only allowed for one weekly date night. They talked to each other most days, and Clarke always made Lexa's days better, and gave her some much needed peace of mind.

Peace of mind that Lexa really needed right now, because Clarke was late.

Lexa had called, texted, paced and just looked around, but the blonde did just not appear.

"Well, a fifth call won't hurt." She muttered to herself. If Clarke didn't pick up, she would give up and go home.

Lexa looked dejectedly at her unanswered phone, her left hand on her forehead willing her headache away, willing Clarke to just _be_ there, but she wasn't.

She turned to go, a single tear slowly making its way down her cheek. "I guess nothing good happens after all." She had _hoped_.

And there she stood, a little out of breath, but still beatuifull. "What did you just say?" Clarke asked "Why would you believe something like that?"

Lexa took a tentative step forward, a hand reaching out. "I thought you stood me up, you didn't answer your phone."

Clarke took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It died, and traffic was a bitch, but I'm here now. But why don't you believe that good things happen?"

Lexa looked away, she couldn't meet her gaze when she answered with "My life."

Clarke reached out and turned Lexa's head towards her, looking her into the eyes. "I may not know all the things that have happened to you, but I will promise you this; I am going to change your mind."

They smiled at each other, Lexa with elation and Clarke with determination.

Clarke succeeded.

They date for 5 months.

Then they live together for another three.

Then Lexa proposed, stating that Clarke was right, and that she would like nothing more to live the rest of their life together, experience all the things that happen, good and bad together, but that she already was the best thing that ever happened to her.

They were engaged for 6 months, then there was a wedding.

Everything was perfect, the weather, the catering, the decorations. Lexa stood while Clarke walked up the aisle. And in true fashion from when they met, Lexa fell when Clarke reached her.

She fainted.

Clarke didn't understand.

Why couldn't she just _wake_ up?

The doctors said something about brains and tumors.

 _Why_ did this happen?

This was _not_ how it was supposed to be, was it?

Maybe she was right.

Maybe nothing good happens after all.

* * *

 **A/N: NO, I am not sorry for writing this xD**


End file.
